Minerva & Micheal
by Savvyman52
Summary: A new series following the comedy adventures and antics between the charming/elusive Minerva Mink with the mischievous/clever Micheal Fox (Fox OC) as they learn how to outsmart/survive with each other as Prey and Predator, or perhaps become something more. Comedy brought fourth from the cartoon world of Warner Brothers and Beyond. previously created story now under a new author.
1. Episode 1: Let the Hunt Begin!

**Let the hunt begin!**

Originally written by former author **MasterOfYourFate**

Rewritten under new Author by **Savvyman52** (Comander-Ookami)

**Hello Folks! Allow me to introduce myself. *AHEM* My name is Savvyman52, and I am the New Author Of this Newly re-christened story. If your wondering as to what I mean by this, it means that this story was originally written and owned by someone else.  
**

**Confused? Let me explain even more so: This story had once been already uploaded by its original author 'MasterOfYourFate' whom had originally titled this story as '_Minerva and__ Michelangelo'_****. I had admired this story and enjoyed it very much, like many others, because it reminded me so much of the good cartoons that had once been made during the 90's. However, it saddened me when I realized that the episodes of the story were put to hiatus because 'MasterOfYourFate' was dealing with life issues. I had messaged him if he was going to continue the story sometime soon or if he would like someone to help continue the story for him. He responded to my message and explained the circumstances he had been dealing with before he could get back to writing. He also said that he was actually considering coming back! He even accepted my help and made me a co-writer for the series. **

**I had a bunch of episode plots set up for the story and this new partnership, but then his life decided to take a sharp and unexpected turn on him. I cant really say what it was that affected him so, what with it being a personal and private matter, but the result make him want to abandon the story and his Fanfiction account. I found this to be terrible news for both what had happened to him and for the story. But fortunately, it wasn't going to be the end of the story, because 'MasterOfYourFate' had decided to give me the rights to the story of 'Minerva & Michelangelo' and the OC characters that were in it. Although, he did ask for a few things, he asked for me to change the name of the fox from 'Michelangelo' to something I see fit. He wanted me to rewrite the story to fit as my own. I was Honored. **

**So now, The story has thus become 'Minerva & Micheal' and I intend to bring back all of the episodes that were originally uploaded under 'MasterOfYourFate' and recreate them so that they both maintain their original essence with a new-found image. Of course 'MasterOfYourFate will still be assisting with the story in an advisory role. We are still partners, it's just that he's writing new stories under a new name on a alternate site, and i am also helping him with his stories. I just hope that I do well. If your a old reader who had read the original version of this story; I hope I am able to meet with the expectations. If your a new reader; I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The forest of Burbank, located in scenic Southern California within the region of Los Angeles, was just like any other forest int he world with its many residents going about their daily lives. Humans visiting to get away from the noisy and polluting atmosphere which surrounds the city of Burbank, dense vegetation and numerous tree species that grow make the forest look like a painting that you would normally see hanging in a museum, and local wildlife going about their lives in the usual manner of surviving and thriving in nature.

There was something really magical and wonderful about this forest. Some people would considered as a natural paradise. But what made it so unique among other forests, aside from the fact of its existence is a geological impossibility for southern California (**its a Cartoon Forest, Duh**), is that it harbored a local legend among the animal population. It was said that if you walked deep into the forest, pass the fallen trees and the local wildlife, you might get a glimpse of some animals that formed a hidden society. A society which has struck fear into the hearts of the animals living in the forest; a society that had disrupted the natural order of the forest and introduced panic, desperation, fear. They were known as the Predators' Guild.

* * *

The Guild's members consisted of animals that were considered to be predators by humans: wolves, foxes, panthers, snakes, hawks and so forth. Every animal in the forest knew about the Guild and did everything they could to avoid it and not interact with its members. The Guild's headquarters was hidden inside a burrow that was hidden so deep in the forest that no other animal could notice it. However, this didn't mean that if someone found the burrow (by accident or otherwise) and decided to explore it, he or she would not have found the Guild's headquarters easily. For deep inside the burrow there was a vast network of underground tunnels that were connected in such a manner that the whole place was like a maze with only one route that lead to the main entrance. That is why each member of the Guild is given a marked map of the burrow that showed the route to the headquarters along with a torch to see in the dark.

After finding the entrance and handing over to the guard the password to enter the Guild (**Klaatu barada nikto**), the doors will open to what looked like an underground fortress that was build inside a huge cave. The fortress was an impressive piece of work for a structure made of stone and clay. It was fifteen feet tall and stood majestically, having both Gothic and Renaissance elements combined which gave it a breathtaking look. It had a circular shape and looked more like a tower but it was much bigger. The interior of the fortress was composed of twenty floors with five floors being beneath the fortress, each floor having a different set of rooms and were lighted by torches and electric systems, and an enormous stone column with a built-in circular stairway was placed in the center of the fortress to support the upper floors and provide access to all the floors. It is said that if this column is to be destroyed, the entire structure would collapse and end up as a pile of rubble. The lower floors held the dungeons where the prisoners were held, the dining rooms, dormitories, training rooms, and libraries. Finally, at the very top floor, was where the Council Room was located to where the members of the Guild would meet with their leader to have meetings.

However, our story is not about the history or the architecture of the fortress. Our story is about an ambitious, sly, smart and clever anthropomorphic fox who was a trainee of the Guild. His full name was Micheal Jameson Fox. Physically, he was tall and thin, but also lean with muscle that would allow him to be able to run and mauve through any obstacle. He would be described as a Red Fox; with the signature red fur covering his back, arms, legs, and a portion of his head; white fur from his belly up to his mouth and cheeks; black fur covering his narrow snout/muzzle, long pointed ears, forearms to his paws, and his calves to his feet paws; he also bared bright gold yellow eyes (just the irises), atop his head was extra length red hair that matched the red color of his fur, and was sporting a signature fluffy fox tail that was covered with red fur ending with a portion that had black fur with a white tip. Overall, he was to be described to being a healthy and fit young fox.

He was nineteen years old at that time and was known to have been the youngest of the Guilds trainees, but that didn't mean that he was just a rookie to be trifled with. Thanks to his ambition, his perseverance, and his hunting experience; the other rookies looked at him with respect. This had given him a well-deserved reputation for being one of the most feared hunters in the forest.

His main goal in life was to prove to Orlando Owl; the current leader of the Guild at the present age of 50 years old, who was a large brown anthropomorphic horned owl with white and black dots that adorned his body, and piercing yellow eyes; that he was worthy of becoming an official member of the Guild and wasn't just some simple trainee. However, after doing a few hundred missions for the Guild, he still hadn't managed to convince Orlando that he should be accepted as an official member of the Guild. But Mike, which was the shortened version of his name that those who are familiar with him in place of saying his full name, was patient and was waiting for the day when a golden opportunity to finally prove himself as a Guild Member would arrive.

That day soon came, and our story would begin...

* * *

There came a meeting in the Council Room, this meeting was regarding the troubling news about a creature in the forest that was always thwarting the attempts of the guilds members and had always managed to get away unharmed and unscathed. This creature was giving the Guild a bad name and it showed the other animals of the forest that no one should be afraid of the Guild or its members. Every time they sent one predator after the creature, he always returned babbling like an idiot and incapable of doing anything else. Some members would return as train wrecks after they had used all their traps and skills they had in their disposal and still hadn't managed to catch the creature. Whenever the Guild would select a member to try and hunt the creature, the chosen one would be overwhelmed with the feelings of dread, fear and panic at the thought of trying to catch the creature.

The creature in question... was a mink... Minerva Mink.

According to the members, she was described as being a young, perhaps 19 year old, anthropomorphic mink. She was Physically tall and thin with an hour-glass figure; snow white fur covering her body from head to toe, eyes that were black and sparkling, and had long blond hair with matching tail. What made her different than the other creatures of the forest was that she was blessed with an unbelievable, almost god-like, beauty that made every male animal/creature in the forest to turn into babbling idiots, making them melt into puddles or perform one of the many _Tex Avery_ wild takes. This included their eyes pooping out of their sockets, their tongues rolling down on the ground, and their tails hitting the ground repeatedly.

But that didn't mean that the female huntresses had the advantage over her because Minerva also displayed great wisdom and cunning skills. When she managed to evade the Moon Sisters; the deadliest duo of wolf huntresses in the forest; Minerva had managed to sent the two of them to the emergency room without even breaking so much as a drop of sweat.

It was like she was from another world. No other animal in the forest was as beautiful as she was and manage to escape all the predators that hunted her. This including humans and hunting dogs. Resulting in the Guild looking like a collection of fools. It was an unacceptable act for Orlando to tolerate, and so he had summoned a meeting with the purpose of finding a way to catch the elusive creature once and for all.

The Council Room consisted of six long rows of chairs and a throne that was placed in front of the others atop a platform. All of the members of the Guild were all sitting neatly in their places. Each one talking amongst themselves about what was the subject of the meeting, what were the latest gossips, whether or not they should recruit new members and so forth. also sitting among them was Mike, who was sitting in focused silence while everyone else were becoming loud. But this was changed the moment Orlando entered the room, everyone quickly fell silent as well. He walked to the throne, seated himself in it and started to speak.

"My fellow predators…" he started in a regal voice. "You were all summoned here because there are some urgent matters that are need to be resolved. We were always known as a force to be reckoned with. We struck fear into the hearts of every animal in the forest and we were like gods to them. We created an image for this forest that marked it as a special place on the maps and made it different from the rest of the world. But now, a creature that always managed to escape us and made us look inferior has tainted our image. I'm talking, of course, about Minerva Mink."

Everyone shuddered and gasped when Orlando spoke her name. As they knew that someone was, unfortunately, going to be elected to try to catch her.

"I know what you must be thinking…" Orlando continued. "However, this time I'm not going to elect someone to catch her. No... I wish to hear, from you, some suggestions or opinions on how we can try to hunt her down. I'm sure that if we put our collective intelligence together, we might find a solution to this problem. So, any ideas?"

Everyone was whispering to each other about the topic and it continued for a while. Orlando was starting to lose patience with them as a scowl that revealed this was soon apparent upon his face.

"Well? Have any of you come up with something?"

One member, who was a black-chested buzzard eagle, stood up and said:

"How about we all try to take her down at the same time? We can all meet up somewhere and plan an ambush for her. When she falls into our trap, she'll be rendered defenseless against us. She can't take us all down. I mean, no animal could withstand an attack from a bunch of members all at once."

"You forget one thing, Edward." Orlando answered. "Now that the animals in the forest know about her ability to oppose us, they've started to worship her and protect her like bees do to their queen. I'm sure that, even if we do manage to catch her, the animals will hear her cry for help. They'll rush to her aid and will not give up without a fight. And besides that, many of our brothers and sisters are in the hospital wing, being treated for who knows what causes. There aren't as many of us as there were in the old days. We cannot risk losing members anymore. This idea of yours might have worked, but only if we had a much larger number of members than what we have now."

Edward sat down, in silent disappointment.

"Anyone else?" Orlando asked.

A black wolf rose up and said: "What if we discover what weakness she has? Everyone has one, and we could exploit it. We just need to find that weakness, and she'll become vulnerable."

There was a great deal of mumbling approval from the members and hope for success was starting to rise, but the feeling of hope was shattered when Orlando spoke again. This time with a approving smile and a nodding of his head.

"Yes... that might work." He paused as his nodding stopped and his smile was then replace with a disapproving scowl. "Except for the fact that it's practically impossible. She's very attentive and on her guard, it's not like she's leaving a patch of paper that contains her weakness lying around, or telling anyone in the forest about her weakness like it was the latest gossip. Even if you manage to enter her house and conduct an investigation to find her weakness, you cannot fool her, because she isn't very gullible. She can tell when you're lying to her, and can even see through disguises. She doesn't like it when you ask her personal questions, and she quickly changes the subject to confuse you."

The black wolf sat back on his chair as then a boa constrictor lifted himself up and spoke in a hissing voice.

"What if we ssssend one of ussss assss a double agent?" the Boa suggested. "He or ssshe will gather information about the mink and will try to win her trusssst and then lure her ssssomewhere quiet where we can ambusssssssh her."

Orlando sighted and said.

"As I had stated before, Severus, she's not gullible and she doesn't fall for these kinds of tricks. She's not like the other mindless animals. What is worse is that she can win your trust and you might start spilling out our information and we will be ruined."

Everyone was dumbfounded. The three methods that had been spoken were a few of the most effective ones a predator can use against its prey, but if even Orlando rejected these methods, this meant that they were quite useless. It was clear to them that Minerva wasn't an ordinary creature and that she was like an element of the forest that cannot be disturbed in any possible way. Everyone fell silent, meditating on what Orlando had said and tried to find some other ways to catch Minerva. This was halted when Mike, who was sitting in the front row, suddenly lifted himself up from his chair and said:

"I'll go after that mink myself!"

Then everyone snapped out of their meditation, looked upon him as though he had gone insane, and started to bombard him with arguments and questions as if they were journalists.

"Mike! Have you been listening to what Orlando said?!"

"She's not an easy prey Mike! You'll end up just like the others who have attempted to catch her!"

"Don't be stupid! What makes you think that you can catch her when others have failed?!"

"Look, you may be the one of the best trainee in the Guild, but that doesn't guarantee you success!"

"SILENCE!" Orlando thundered and everyone was rendered silent. He then turned to Mike.

"Mike, are you certain that you wish to accept this near impossible task? This task is unlike any other mission that you've been given." Orlando addressed Mike with a hint of concern in his voice. "Do you really believe that you can catch her?"

"Yes!" Mike replied with a shout. "This mink has defiled what many of our brothers and sisters have worked hard to achieve for too long, she has given us a bad name and has made us look bad. That is unforgivable! I swear that no matter how long it will take, no matter how hard it's going to be, no matter if I even lose my life in the process... I WILL HUNT DOWN THAT MINK AND MAKE HER PAY FOR HER INTOLERABLE ACTIONS TOWARDS US AND WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THE TASK IS DONE!" Mike declared as he finished in a proud voice and look upon his face.

Orlando looked at him and noticed the glint of determination that he had never seen before in the fox's eyes. He knew that Mike was a very ambitious fox and once he started something, he always finishes it, and that he was not an easy quitter like the other members. So he decided to give this task to his favored pupil, adding a little bonus at the end:

"Very well, Micheal. If that is what you wish, I'm handing this task over to you." Orlando responded. "The future and the reputation of the Guild are in your hands now, and if you manage to do the impossible, I'll gladly make you an official member of the Guild and you'll forever lose your status as a simple trainee with no questions allowed to hinder upon it."

Mike was speechless when he heard what Orlando had said. It was his dream to become an official member of the Guild and the chance of accomplishing that dream had finally come. He then walked up to Orlando with his extended paw to take hold of the Owls wing, with swift speed, and shook it with vigor before saying:

"Master Orlando, I will not disappoint you. I'll make you proud of me!" Mike beamed with a wide smile.

Orlando smiled back at him and wished him "good luck" and Mike exited the Council Room in a flash.

"The meeting is over!" Orlando said to the other members and they all started to leave the room, mumbling about whether it was a good idea to send Mike after Minerva.

"I hope I made the right decision..." Orlando muttered to himself in a whispered voice after finally leaving the room.

* * *

Using the information regarding Minerva's whereabouts, and after an hour long hike in the forest, Mike eventually found the place marked on his map. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was no sign of habitation, and Mike was starting to wonder whether he was in the right place or not. But after walking a little further on, he spotted a cut down giant tree log that was positioned near a pond. At first, it seemed to be an ordinary giant tree log, but then Mike noticed a door that was attached to the tree log. The fox figured out that this log was in fact, the house where Minerva lived.

"So this is where you're hiding, you little mink…" Mike said with a devilish smile spreading upon his face. "This is going to be a piece of cake. But if she's cunning as the other predators say she is, I'd better learn more about her before I try to tackle her." and he, quietly, laid upon all fours (**like his Non-anthromorphic cousins**) crawled towards the log house to the nearest window.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she's inside…" Mike thought as he, slowly and cautiously, raised his head until it was just enough to get a glimpse of what was inside.

What he saw through the window was something that could make a painting of a sunset look like an empty, blank page. Minerva was laying upon her bed, reading a book. Minerva's looks fitted the descriptions of the other predators. But when you look at her with your own eyes, she looks a hundred times more beautiful than how others portray her.

Her long blond hair was so neat, fluffy, and well groomed that it was impossible to find a flaw. There were two cute little white and pink mink ears popping out amongst her hair. Her eyes were so radiant that they resembled a pair of diamonds with neat eyelashes, her nose was small and pink, and she had a beautiful smile that could make your heart melt into goo. Her long, slender body and her, brushy, blond and well-trimmed tail were the necessary additions to complete this masterpiece of an image. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of short jeans.

Mike could feel his cheeks burning, his heart rate increasing, his Irises turning into small hearts and he started to have problems breathing as his chest was tightening.

Unintentionally, he lets out a small wolf whistle that caught Minerva's attention. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and panicked. He quickly reacted by running towards a nearby bush to hide. Minerva got off from her bed, walked towards the window and opened it to find out where that mysterious noise that she had heard came from.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she spoke in a soft voice. "Hmm, ,must have been the wind or maybe a secret admirer who is trying to court me…" she added with a smile and giggle. She then went back to her bed and continued her reading.

It took Mike's heart five minutes to regain its normal beat, and another five minutes for him to snap out of the love spell overwhelming him.

"Wow, I never thought that she'd be so...so... *sigh* beautiful... No! " Mike vigorously started shaking his head.

"No, no, no Mike! Snap out of it! You're supposed to catch her not to compliment her on her looks." Mike stated, slapping himself repeatedly with his paws.

It was stupid of him to not be able to control his reactions, but then again, that little accident might not have been a bad thing because Minerva didn't close the window. That allowed him to listen in on her conversations inside her house. So Mike crawled back again near the window in hopes to hearing something and, what do you know, Minerva was talking on her phone.

"Hiiiii Trudy! I'm fine, except the fact that I have this weird sensation that someone is watching me. I even heard a weird sound near my window but there was nobody there when I got up to check." Minerva spoke into her phone. "It could be one of those dorky and nerdy creeps that have nothing better to do all day than to stalk me, or maybe it's just me. Heh, as if you don't have that luxury. If only I was courted by a cute, muscular hunk with money in his deep pockets…. *Sigh* Oh well, are we still meeting tonight at Amanda's house?" Minerva paused. "Oh, I see… Well then, maybe another time. Well, I think that I'm going to go jogging in the forest. I've spent so much time in this old house that I don't even know what is going on outside. Ah! Say, why don't we meet later at _Le Crepe's Café_ and then you can tell me everything? Perfect! See you there. Kisses!" and she hang up the phone. With that, she went to her closet to and started to look for a perfect jogging outfit while singing her famous theme song:

_"It's not pretty being me_

_Just try it and you'll see_

_It's harder than you think_

_To be a goooorgeous mink_

_La, lee, la, la, dee, le, dee_

_It's not pretty being me"_

"Ah, such a wonderful voice, a true delight to the ears!" Mike said, daydreaming. He then shook his head again. "NO! I've fallen under her spell again. I must stay focused and remember what my orders are!"

After ten minutes of searching through her closet, Minerva had chosen a purple sleeveless shirt, brownish wristbands and a pair of green shorts. Once she put those on, she took out a headband from her drawer and put it on her head to prevent her hair from falling upon her forehead. Eventually, she came outside, locked the door to her house, and started to jog her way through the forest.

"It looks like she's finally gotten out of her seashell and is now heading towards the forest. That will make her vulnerable." Mike said with an evil grin returning to his face and rubbing his hands before saying: "If that's the case, then let the hunt begin!" and started to follow after her.

* * *

Minerva was happily, enjoying, her jogging not knowing that Mike was a few feet away behind her and was plotting his next move.

"Since there are some many routes in this forest, I'd better find out which one she is taking so that I can get ahead of her and lay the traps." Mike thought to himself and after fifteen minutes of running behind her, ducking every time she stopped to catch her breath. Mike eventually found the route she was taking, and thanks to his knowledge of the forest, he took some shortcuts and managed to get ahead of her.

He then picked up a shovel, started to dig a hole in the ground of the path, and covered it with a blanket that had the color of the road.

"Hey, it may not be a state of the art trap, but sometimes the simplest traps are more effective." he explained to the audience. Once again though, a perplexed look appeared on his face. "OK, this getting odd, I feel like I've done this before...?" He then heard Minerva coming and ducked in the nearby bush.

Minerva was oblivious to the fact that someone had laid a trap in front of her and when she stepped on the blanket... nothing happened and she continued on with her jogging. Mike was dumbfounded and shocked when he saw that she didn't spring the trap.

"How is that possible?! She was supposed to fall in the hole and become helpless. Why didn't it work?!" he exclaimed and went over to the blanket to investigate the matter. He put his hand on the blanket and began to push on it but the blanket did not move. He even stated jumping on it and quickly jumped back on the ground and still the blanket was standing there as if it was a solid part of the road.

"STUPID, WORTHLESS TRAP!" he shouted and began to jump on it repeatedly when all of the sudden- he fell in the hole.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Uhg... Plan B." he moaned inside the hole.

* * *

Mike's next plan was to build a lemonade stand to lure Minerva to him so that he can give her a glass of lemonade that had been drugged with sleeping pills in it.

"She must be thirsty after taking that long jog. So she'll be powerless to resist this stand. Once she drinks this lemonade, she'll start to fell dizzy and fall asleep, then I can take her to the Guild without any problems." Mike said. Smiling to himself and enjoying his elaborate plan. He then put on a fake mustache, a white shirt and pants with the purpose of not drawing any attention to himself. He then saw Minerva arriving and, just as Mike had predicted, she came near the stand.

"Oh, that long and tedious jog has made me sooo thirsty." Minerva cooed. She then turned her attention to our disguised fox. "Could I have a small glass of lemonade, my good sir?"

"S-s-s-s-sure thing, m-m-m-miss." he said with a nervous and slight agitated voice, and started to pull out a glass, mineral water, lemons, and some small sugar cubes and put them on the counter. While normally, it is impossible to do something without making a mistake when Minerva is watching you with interest, Mike was doing quite well in preparing the lemonade. Even though Minerva wasn't taking her eyes off him. He soon finished the drink, but the problem was that Minerva was still starring at him and that he couldn't add the pills without her noticing. He had to make some sort of diversion.

"Hey Look! It's George Clooney!" Mike shouted, suddenly pointing his finger at the empty space behind Minerva.

"WHERE?" she said, turning herself away from the fox and looking at the space where Mike was pointing.

It had worked. With Minerva distraction, Mike quickly dropped the pills into the drink.

"Oh sorry, must have been my imagination. I've been out here all day and the heat must be getting to me." Mike apologized and put the glass of lemonade on the counter. "Your lemonade, Miss Minerva."

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Minerva asked him, having a suspicious look on her face.

"Uhhh….." Mike said, rubbing the back of his head with his paw.

"Hmmm..." Minerva hummed as she raised an eyebrow at Mike and glaring, skeptically waiting for his response.

'Shoot! How could I have let that slip! I've just blown my cover!' Mike quickly thought to himself in his moment of panic. 'What should I do? What should I say? I need Help!'

**_*PSST* Hey! Tell her its because she's so famous!_**

"Huh?" Mike responded as the scene was suddenly paused. He looked around to see who just spoke to him in that whispered voice he just heard. "Who said that?"

**_It's me! The Author! Just tell her that you know her because she's so famously known in the forest!_**

Before Mike could comment the Author on the helpful advise. The scene of the episode resumed again and Minerva spoke to him again.

"Well...?" she said with skepticism and suspicion now dripping from her voice.

"Ummm…well... it's because you're such a famous person in this forest!" Mike quickly spoke out as he remembered what the whisper had told him. "Yeah, and all of the residents out here know about you. Everywhere I go, it's always 'Minerva Mink this' and 'Minerva Mink that'. Some of my friends have described you to me. So when I saw you, I assumed that you must be that Minerva." Mike answered, giving the most plausible explanation he managed to create.

Minerva took all of Mikes words in, still holding her raised eyebrow for a short moment longer, now thonking to herself for a bit as she continued to look upon Mike as he was giving her a weak smile and starting to produce sweat drops. She then started to shift her stance and her looks started to soften.

"Why did you assume that I'm that Minerva Mink? Surely, there must be hundreds of minks living in the forest that might fit your 'friends' descriptions. What made you think that I'm the famous mink everyone's talking about?" she said, leaning towards Mike and giving him a seductive look.

Mike was starting to sweat even more and began to lose his concentration. Her eyes were so mesmerizing and were looking at him in a manner that could make even Rocky Balboa to lose focus. It was a wonder how Mike was able to give her a straight answer without babbling.

"Call it a hunch?" he answered, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. "A-A-Anyway, here's your drink, miss." and he quickly pushed the drink near her.

"Oh, thank you!" she said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry. This one is on the house." Mike said with a big grin on his face.

"Aw, you're sweet! Thank you so much." she replied and began to drink the lemonade. Mike was watching her, waiting for her to collapse but she drank the whole lemonade and didn't show any signs of exhaustion. On the contrary, she was looking fresh and full of energy.

"Oh, that was so refreshing! I have to go now. Have a nice day, sir." she said as she licked her lips in delight and continued her jogging.

"What the- ? Why didn't the pills take effect?" Mike said with another confused look on his face. "The lady in the store said that these pills have an immediate effect."

He then picked up the box of pills and examined it and found out that these pills were not sleeping pills, they were energizing pills. He had been given the wrong pills.

"I've been ripped off! This is the last time I buy something at that cheap dollar store." Mike said angrily. "Sleeping pills, my tail! Now I'll have to resort to plan C." but before he could make another move, a raccoon had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shouted:

"Hey guys, there's a lemonade stand over here! First come, first serve!"

Not long after the Raccoon had called out, a long row of animals had immediately emerged. Each one of them crowding and demanding service.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Mike muttered to himself as he watched the row of animals that was as long as the Great Wall of China before him.

* * *

Minerva continued her jogging, much to the pleasure/chagrin of the passing male/female animals, and came across a beautiful flower field.

"Oh, these flowers are so beautiful!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands in delight. "I should pick some and take them to my house." and she started to look for the flowers that were catching her eye. Little did she know that someone else was in that same field along with her. Mike was disguised as a flowery bush and was watching her.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to this spot. It just goes to show you that women do have a soft spot for flowers." He stated to himself. "It's a good thing this bush outfit has some of those rare and beautiful flowers to catch her attention. Once she gets near me, I'll grab her and take her to the Guild." Mike muttered with a smile on his face as he positioned himself at the ready to grab the Mink... until a bee suddenly started buzzing around Mike.

"Shoo! Go away, you stupid bee!" he said, waving his hands to make the bee go away, but the bee was persistent and it kept buzzing around Mike. "Shoo, shoo!" but then a whole swarm of bees came and they were starting to cover him and sting him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed and ran towards the opposite way with the swarm of bees following him. Crying out as the bees continued stinging him.

"Huh? What was that?" Minerva asked as she was just about to pick a beautiful chrysanthemum, turning her head in every direction to find the source of that noise. "Hmmm, I guess it was nothing. With so many animals living in this forest, it's no wonder you hear strange noises all the time!" she said and after picking enough flowers, and resumed her jogging. "But I wonder why do I have this nagging feeling that I've done something like this before?"

Meanwhile, the scene slowly shifts away from Minerva to the direction of Mike trudging out of a pond. Covered in bee stings and wet because of entering the water to evade the bees, Mike was a train wreck. He was starting to realize why so many Guild members wouldn't accept the task of catching Minerva. It was downright tedious, painful, and not to mention dangerous. But despite this, Mike was no quitter, and he had sworn that he will catch the mink no matter the cost. With that in mind, he quickly started walking off to the direction of the final stretch of Minerva's jogging path. Driven with hopes of initiating his final plan to successfully getting the troublesome mink... right after he finds some healing ointment.

* * *

"All right, Mink! No more Mr. Nice Fox! It's time to take out the heavy artillery!" Mike exclaimed, as he was now fully recovered from the result of his previous plan and thus in position ahead of Minerva's path, and suddenly pulled out a large roll of dynamite that was connected to a plunger by a long wire from behind his back. He was just planting the dynamite into the ground when he suddenly heard a voice saying:

"Hello, what are you doing?"

Mike turned around and saw Minerva standing right beside him, smiling with mischief curiosity.

"Um… well… I… I was just… testing if this device is…um… assembled correctly? Eh-heh-heh… yeah…" he answered, sweat invading his forehead once again.

"That's nice. Oh wait, I don't believe we've met. I'm Minerva." she asked him with a soft voice. "Minerva Mink. What's your name?"

"M-Mi-Miche-Micheal Jameson Fox but you can call me Mike." he answered with a nervous stutter, the sweat on his forehead was becoming more and more like a small waterfall.

"Pleased to meet you, Mikey. Listen, I would like to stay and chat but I'm meeting a friend at Le Crepe's Café in ten minutes, and I really have to go. Hope to see you around some other time. Good luck with that device. Bye!" she said and then started jogging all the way back to her house.

"Wow... what a girl... *sigh*" Mike said as he continued to look towards Minerva as she was jogging away. All the while not knowing that his hand was on the plunger and was starting to lean against it. He hadn't realized he was doing this until-

**Bad Move Mike!**

"Huh? Oh no!" he said as he realized what he had unknowingly had done and looked at the audience with a sad expression on his face.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Once the blast smoke had cleared, it came reveal that Mike had then been literally burned to a crisp, his fur and hair blow backwards and now turned dark and scorched. He let out a cough that released a puff cloud of smoke.

" *Cough* If this was my first day in trying to capture Minerva, I can't imagine what the next ones will be like… I just hope that the new stories turn out to be better than the old ones for me. Ugh..." he said to the audience just before he turned into a pile ash and was blown away by the wind.

**THE END!**

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Trudy, Newt, and any and all Animaniacs related features and characters belong to Warner Brothers.

Micheal Jameson Fox and the members of the Predator's Guild now belong to Savvyman52.

This story has been written and Rewritten for entertainment purpose only.

All rights reserved.


	2. Episode 2: Another Day at the Office

**Another day at the office**

Originally written by former author **MasterOfYourFate**

Rewritten under new Author by **Savvyman52** (Comander-Ookami)

* * *

The constant howling that could be heard for miles, the sounds of loud whistling with thumping, and the large number of Tex Avery wild takes that are being performed by the male animals of the forest could only mean one thing: Minerva Mink had left her tree log house. She was wearing a bathing suit and was holding a bottle of sunscreen and a pair of sunglasses in her left hand and a tanning mirror with blanket in her right hand. This meant that she was preparing for some sunbathing near her pond. Of course, while she doesn't mind their presence because of the fact that she likes being the center of attention, she would just prefer that one day a rich and cute hunk would notice her and ask her out for a date.

"_Maybe today I'll get lucky and I'll finally find that special someone and if not, oh well, tomorrow's just another day when I could try my luck again_." the mink thought to herself as she was placing the blanket on the ground and sat down on it. She then picked up the bottle of sunscreen and began to oil herself.

The male animals couldn't hold on much longer at the sight and began to jumping about up and down on ground, their tails were thwacking the ground and their hearts beating in and out of their chests. However, there was one pair of eyes that was hidden in the bushes and was watching Minerva, contemplating some devilish schemes to try and capture this wonderful mink. Out of nowhere, a gray furred dachshund dog with long black ears and a long red nose jumped out from the bushes and turned himself to face the direction of the audience.

"Greetings, readers! I am Newt, a professionally trained hunting dog. My credentials." the dachshund introduced as he then pulled out a diploma showing his academic achievements from a prestigious dog training school. "It's my duty to catch that mink and take her to my master and I will show no sympathy to her. So enjoy the story." he said and was about to jump back to his hiding place when-

**Woah, woah, Woah! Newt?! What do you think your doing? Your not supposed to be in this episode! **

Newt turned around with a miffed look upon his face.

"Well I did heard that you had a were making a Animaniacs story that would be staring that deceiving Minerva Mink and that you've handed over the Antagonist role to some fox character of yours. I'm suppose to be the Antagonist!" the dog exclaimed in an upset demeanor.

**Yes, yes, I'm well aware of what your was developed to be from the animated series and into the comic series. But this isn't either one of which. This is a Fanfiction series, which means that whatever roles that were originally given to the characters may not necessarily stay that way to what the Fanfiction Author (that's Me) may decide. This also includes the Authors choice to add an Additional character (thats Mike) to fill in another characters Role (that's Newt)!**

"Oh, that's not fair! I've been dying to make an appearance in your series. And besides, since I was the first one to have tried to capture that mink, that I'm to adhere under set regulations of section fifty-six of the Cartoon Law Book. Which states that I'm to continue being her villain." he said, crossing his arms.

**'Cartoon Law Book'? What 'Cartoon Law Book'? You made that up, didn't you?**

The Duschund smirked at the accusation and then pulled out a big book with a red cover and black lettering.

"Oh no, it's very much real, and it clearly states what I'm saying right here under the 'Cartoon Fanship Continuation Clause'." Newt Then opened the large book and skims through the pages until he opens up to a set page. "It states, and I quote, that _**'a character who seeks to capture, do harm, and/or annoy another character(s) of a series is hereby given the rights of becoming a set 'villain' character. If by chance, he/she makes an appearance in the first feature length animation or episode, he/she will also be declared to being the villain of a series'**_." the hunting dog announced proudly and then closed the book with a loud slam. "So now you see, since I have both set myself to being a villain character who seeks to capture the mink and have appeared in her first animation segment, I have the right to be her villain by the given and regulated rulings that have been declared in this book. So there is nothing you can do or say about it!"

**Oh, I see. That certainly would seem like something that I should take seriously and would be powerless to do anything about... I might have even considered trying to work you into the stories title... **

"Really?!" Newt happily cried out, as his ears started perking upward with his tail wagging left and right in rising excitement.

**Actually... No, I wouldn't, because I was lying.** This caused the hunting dogs moving featured to quickly droop. **Do you know why? **Newt slowly shook his head left and right. **Because I noticed the small print on the back cover of the book that states that your little book was printed by the 'Read'm and Cheat'm' book printing company!** Newt gulped and started to slightly sweat. **Got anything else you want to say? Hmmm?!**

"Uh, um, well I uh-" the dog managed to utter as he was looking for the right excuse that could help him in this awkward moment. But this quickly changed as he became miffed once again and tapping his left foot. "Ok, that may be true that there's no such thing as the Cartoon Law book, but the point is that I still want a role in this series."

_**(Geez, your starting to become a pain! It's no wonder Minerva can't stand you.) **_

**Ok, look, you'll make some appearances in the stories that will follow sometime after this one. I was actually thinking of putting you as the main villain in a few of them actually, and make a few cameo appearances as well.**

"Were you really going to do that?" Newt asked.

**Yes.**

"Then swear it."

**What?**

"I want you to swear that you'll put me in at least one of your stories as the main villain." he said with a mischievous look on his face.

**(Great, next thing you'll know, he'll ask me to sign a written statement.)**

"I'm waiting and just so we understand each other clearly, I'm not leaving until I get an answer." he said.

**Ok! Ok! I, Savvyman52, do hereby swear to give you the role of main villain in couple of the stories that I plan to write. Are you satisfied now?**

"Yes, I shall take my leave now, and you had better not forget our agreement." and then he walked off-scene.

***Phew* Now that I've gotten that out of the way, let's continue on with the episode now, shall we?**

"Now?" Mike whispered as he poked his head out from one of the bushes.

**Now!**

"Ok, hold on a second, let me read the script again." the fox pulls out script from bush. "Hmmm... Ah yes! Ahem!" clears throat and puts away script. "Well, Minerva, you may have managed to elude me in the first episode but this time, the tables will turn and I will catch you!" he declared with his brain contemplating some new plans and strategies to capture the mink.

Minerva was lying on her back, trying to catch some dun to tan her fur, her sunglasses over her eyes and was oblivious to the fact that Mike had managed to sneak near her without making a sound.

He had a sack slung over his right shoulder in one hand with a rope in the other. His plan was simple: Get near her, grab her, stuff her into the sack, tie it up with the rope and take her to the Guild. Everything was going smoothly, until Mike stepped on a small twig that he failed to notice was on the grass of his path and cause it to snap. Minerva noticed the noise and quickly raised herself from her blanket, took off her sunglasses, and looked behind her to see Mike a few feet away from her.

"Hi, Mikey! What are you doing?" she asked, winking at him.

"I was-… I- I was just… y- you know… just sightseeing?" he replied, becoming a little nervous.

"Sightseeing, ehhh?" she then looked at the two objects in his hands. "Then what are those two things in your hands?"

"Ummm… what things?" he said before quickly putting his hands behind him to hide the sack and the rope.

"Don't you lie to me…" the mink slowly said as she looked at him with her eyes blinking in a seductive way. "I'm not that gullible. I know that you have something behind your back."

"My… tail?" he replied with a big grin as his tail appeared in view and started to shake.

Minerva laughed rapturously, causing Mike's ears to let off steam. She then got up from the blanket to her feet and was moving towards Mike, her hips swinging back and forth with such a delicate grace that made Mike's tail to become upward stiff. She then placed her right hand on his shoulder and said:

"You're a funny guy. I always had a thing for guys with a sense of humor. Why don't you tell me what you've got back there?" she added, emphasizing every syllable and gave him a stare that could make even a heart made of metal to melt. "I promise I won't bite."

"It's a-a-a… a sack and a… rope… yeah! I-I-I'm just- uh just- … ummm… trying to catch some… fish… yeah… for dinner?" he nervously replied, the pressure that was accumulating in his head was reaching critical levels.

"But don't you need a fishing rod, bait and a hook to catch fish? Or at least a wide Net?" she said, inching a little closer to him, putting her left hand on his chest and was making a love heart symbol with her fore finger.

"I'm… am… a predator. I use… c- c- c-conventional m-m-m-methods to catch fish. I like to catch them the old fashion way… yeah… I mean with my b- b-bare hands." he answered as no matter how much he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Mikey. You know, Usually I'm very hard to impress, but this time I'll make an exception. Fish is one of my favorite dishes. Maybe, one day, you'll invite me over for a romantic dinner~" she said, adding a purring to the last word.

It was finally too much for poor Mike. His pressure was over the levels, his tail started to hit the ground, his mouth let out a howling before he changed into a rocket and launched himself to the sky. After flying for about 30 seconds, he exploded with a big bang, just before coming back down with a hard crash.

"Oh well, maybe some other time." Minerva said, shrugging, and she went back to her blanket to continue her sunbathing.

* * *

After picking himself up from the crash, some intensive medical treatment and a quick visit to a small Acme Shop, Mike had thought up a new scheme to capturing Minerva. He built a small robot that was equipped with a mink net incorporated into its body and it was to be operated by a remote control.

"This robot (_along with the medical bill_) may cost me a lot of money, but if this robot does the trick in capturing Minerva, then I'll say it was worth the sum." he said and then took the remote and began to operate the robot.

The robot moved towards Minerva, ready to close in on the designated target that it was built to pursue and fire the trap. But Minerva had caught sight of the robot and once she noticed her new visitor, she giggled and said:

"Aw, what a cute, little robot! Why don't you come here and enjoy the sun with me?"

The robot finally came within range of her where Mike would be able to hit the button that will trigger the robot to fire the net, but when he pushed it, nothing happened. He pushed the button again and still nothing happened. He continued pushing the button as he was growing more and more frustrated. But it seemed that the robot was not responding to the remote, in fact, it seemed to have developed a mind of its own and didn't wish to harm Minerva. Mike was shocked to see that the robot was staring at Minerva as if it was under a love spell, swinging his small body back and forth and then began to dance, as if he was trying to impress her. Minerva was enjoying the little robot's dance performance and was laughing and clapping her hands. After finishing his dancing performance, the robot took a bow and went back to the place where Mike was hidden.

"That was fun! See you some other time, Mr. Robot." Minerva said, waving her hand to him.

Mike was angry at the fact that the robot had the nerve to come back after failing to do his job. While tghe little robot just looked up at Mike as if he was a dog waiting for some special treat for a job well-done.

"You stupid robot! You were supposed to capture the Mink! Why did I even buy you in the first place?! I should've just handed you over to the scrapheap." Mike said in an angry voice and then threw the remote to the ground so hard that it smashed into little pieces.

The robot responded to this by opening its small chest and fired the net directly at the unsuspecting fox as punishment for calling him names and throwing the remote to the ground.

"_Note to self: never ever buy items from Acme stores_." Mike thought to himself and was now struggling to get out of the net with the robot snickering at him.

* * *

After managing to break free from the net, Mike decided that he should try to capture her from a different angle, an underwater angle. Without hesitation; he dawned a diver suit, a diving mask, diving flippers, and a snorkel and then picked up a tranquilizer rifle. His plan was to get to a spot in the water, where Minerva wouldn't be able to see him, and fire a tranquilizing dart at her to put her to sleep. Then all that would be left to do was for him to take her to the Guild.

"No more foul-ups this time. Be prepared mink, cause this fox has now turned into Jaws and he will hunt you down!" Mike proclaimed and jumped into the water.

Thanks to the goggles, he had no problem in seeing what was deep inside the water: boulders dressed with vegetation, patches of sand, many types of fishes and the sun light was like a giant reflector that enabled you to see and enjoy the wonders that were hidden deep in the water.

However, Mike had no time to enjoy this visual of the aquatic spectacle, he had to catch Minerva. He soon found a perfect spot from where he could easily aim the tranquilizer rifle at Minerva: a giant boulder covered with seaweed and algae that was large enough to enable Mike to reach the surface by a small bit. He slowly and steadily positioned his feet upon it, after assuring himself that he won't slip, he then took out the rifle and began to look through its scope towards his target.

"One shot, one sleeping mink to take to the Guild…" Mike said with a devilish smile on his face and put his finger on the trigger. "And one grand fall for the 'elusive' and 'fair' Minerva. Heh-heh."

Minerva would have been done for if it weren't for two crabs that were living on the boulder. both of which who don't like the fact that someone was trespassing onto their home. The crabs then came out from under the boulder and started to climb onto Mike's legs. Mike didn't feel them as he was too busy enjoying the thought of capturing the mink that always managed to escape unharmed and smell like a rose.

"He-h-ehe, you're mine now, you little Miii-YaAaaAaaaAaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed and when he looked down, he saw that the crabs were pinching him with their pincers.

"GAH! Get off me! Get off!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on the crabs and trying to push them off. He managed to get them off his body but in all the commotion he, accidentally, dropped the rifle in the water. He dived in to try to recover it but the rifle sanked too deep for him to reach and he had to go the surface to catch his breath.

" *Gasp* Oh man, I said no more foul-ups. This just isn't my day…" Mike said with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey Mikey! How's the water?" a voice asked.

Mike turned around towards the direction of the voice and saw Minerva waving at him with her hand, trying to get his attention.

"Ummm… it's fine… yeah..." he replied nervously.

"Great! I'm feeling pretty hot right now and I think a little swim will do me some good to cool me off. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked him in a seductive voice.

"Yeah, that sounds like a g-g-g-g-great idea..." he said, feeling some sweat on his forehead.

Minerva then lifted herself up, walked towards the edge of the pond. After a few strech exercises that involve moving her arms and legs to prepare them for the swim, she dived into the water.

Mike thought that maybe she was going to swim to the opposite side of the pond, which would have given him a perfect opportunity to swim back to the shore and plan his next move before Minerva could use her charms on him again, making him to lose his control again.

The only problem was that Mike's thoughts betrayed him, as he saw Minerva swimming towards him. He attempted to swim away, but his legs felt as though they were made of lead and he couldn't move.

His brain was saying "Come on, move you buffoon!" while his heart was saying "No, stay and let her come to you." and before he could make a decision, Minerva had approached him and like a mermaid she came out of the water with a delicacy that could make even Ariel of "The Little Mermaid" become jealous.

She then drew her hair to her back, covered her eyes with her hands and was beginning to rub them. Mike couldn't take her eyes off her. She looked amazing with water dripping off from her fur and, even though her hair was wet and no longer well-groomed, she still looked good.

She then stopped rubbing her eyes and swam a little closer to Mike.

"Why didn't you call me to join you?" she asked him, blinking her eyes in a seductive way.

"Well…I….um…didn't want to…bother you from your...t-t-t-tanning hour…" he answered, moving a little bit away from her, but she kept swimming towards him.

"Aww, you sure do know how to treat and respect the ladies." she cooed, looking at him with her half-closed eyes.

"Well… I… I must be lucky. I… guess those hours that I spent… r-r-r-reading those books about how… to… behave around… women have finally paid off." Mike managed to say.

"I bet you say that to all the girls…" she said, emphasizing every word with a seductive tone.

"Um… well… I… I…" Mike stuttered, not able to give her a response.

Minerva then giggled and moved even more closely to him, their noses almost touching.

" *Giggle* I like it when you are nervous around me." she said as she moved even closer and gave Mike a quick kiss on his muzzle. "I think you look pretty cute in that outfit."

Mike's head, like a spring, popped out of his body and was wiggling back and forth, his eyes turned into hearts, his tongue rolled out of his mouth like a carpet and was beginning to sink in the water.

"Hmpf, what a yutz!" Minerva said, rolling her eyes and swam back to the shore to dry herself out.

Meanwhile, Mike managed to get to the surface before he could drown but he still was overwhelmed by the love spell that was surrounding him. The only things that made him to snap out of this fantasy were the crabs that were pinching his tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike yelled and he swam out of the lake at lighting speed, trying to get the crabs off his tail.

* * *

"I have to find some way to prevent her from seeing me every time I get close to her so that I can lay the traps. But how? How? HOW? I really have to get to the bottom of this. Wait... the Bottom! That's it! Oh Michael Jameson Fox, you're a genius!" the fox had said to himself after bandaging his tail. He put on a mining helmet on his head and then, using a pick axe, he began digging a tunnel just like Bugs Bunny and managed to get near Minerva without her noticing. With caution, he rose up a bit from the tunnel, just enough to take a peak to make sure that Minerva didn't see him. She was looking the other way. He then placed a flaming bomb near her, then quickly, dug his way back and hid in a bush.

"I can't believe it. I managed to pull it off and she didn't see me. I guess she isn't so attentive like Orlando said she is. Now all I have to do is sit back and enjoy the fireworks." he said and then put his fingers in his ears so that he will not hear the blast and closed his eyes.

Unexpectedly though, a postal worker suddenly came up behind him and tapped Mike's shoulder. The fox was startled at first because he thought that it could have been Minerva, but he was relieved to see that it wasn't her. The postman gave him a funny look and then said:

"Special delivery for Mr. Fox. Sign here, please." after Mike signed the papers, he hoped on his scooter and left.

Mike picked up the package, which was wrapped up much like a gift with a pretty bow on top, and began to examine it.

"I wonder who send this to me? It's not my birthday. Oh well, I might as well see what is inside." he thought and began to open the package and put his hands inside to pick up the present.

"Maybe it's a new trap manual or maybe a camouflage outfit or a new pair of sunglasses." he wondered with growing excitement. But when he finally pulled out the item, he was shocked to find out that it was the bomb that he had put near Minerva.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" he said, looking at the audience with a sad expression on his face.

**BOOOOOOM!**

"Ugh... I think this is what they meant by 'curiosity killed the cat'." the fox said as he began to reassemble himself. This is because the explosion had blown him to bits.

* * *

Minerva was finished with her sunbathing, and after picking up her stuff, she went back to her tree log house. She wanted to take a shower to clean off the salt that was on her fur, so she took off her swim suit, wrapped herself with a towel, and stepped into her bathtub. The only problem was that no water coming from the shower.

"Oh poo! now I need to call a plumber." she said with a miffed look on her face and then someone rang the doorbell. She put on her bath gown and went to answer the door.

On her doorstep stood a character that was wearing a plumber uniform with a baseball hat on his head, a long grey beard and a mustache, a pair of sunglasses on his eyes and he had a box of tools in his right hand.

"Somebody called for a plumber?" he asked with a thick voice.

Minerva smiled and said:

"Why, yes! I have some problems in the bathroom. I think the shower is upset at little old me for being a bad girl and doesn't want me to wash myself…" she exclaimed with such a sad voice that could make even the strongest men to cry.

"He'll change his opinion after I'm through with him." the man said with a proud voice.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir! This way, please." she said, leading him to the bathroom.

"You might want to stay away from this place while I'm working. It's a dirty business working with pipes and tools so you had better relax in the living room and try to ignore the sounds. I'll tell you when the job is done." he explained to her.

"Oh, alright! You're the expert." she said, smiling.

"I sure am." he said and closed the door.

For the next twenty-five minutes, the air was filled with the noises of electric drills, hammers and saws. When the noises finally stopped, the man came out but he didn't find Minerva in the living room.

"Um, miss? Where are you?" he called for her.

"I'm outside. I went to take out the trash." she answered and then entered the house.

"Well miss, the problem is solved. You can take a shower anytime you want." the plumber said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you! How much do I owe?" she asked him, her eyes blinking in a seductive way.

"Well, this is my first time on the job and since you're such a pretty lady, it's free." he replied, a little bit of sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Aww, what a nice man you are! Thank you again." she said and shook his hand.

"Any time, madam, any time." he said and then he left through her door.

After Minerva closed the door, the plumber crawled towards the window that was near Minerva's bathroom and then took off his sunglasses, the beard, and the mustache. The plumber was, actually, Mike in disguise.

"Surprise! Fooled you, didn't I?" he said to the audience.

**You didn't fool me.**

"Oh well, you're the author and you know everything, right?" he replied.

**Point taken.**

"May I reveal the plan to our readers?"

**Fire away.**

"Thank you. You see, I'm the one who disconnected her water pipes. After I got in her bathroom, I planted a small device inside her shower. Once she turns on the faucets, that device will send four robotic tentacles after her, they will grab her and send electric shocks to her until she loses her consciousness, and then I will be able to finally take her to the Guild." he said, enjoying his diabolical plan.

Then, the door to Minerva's house opened with the Mink stepping outside, wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"That man sure did a fine job. That shower really hit the spot." she said and began to walk off towards the forest.

"What in the name of Steven Spielberg?" Mike said, literally dumbfounded. He then jumped inside Minerva's house through the bathroom window to investigate what went wrong. He turned on the faucets and was amazed to see water coming out of the shower.

"How is this possible?" he muttered and began to mediate on trying to find a logical answer to this question, but then four tentacles emerged from the shower. The tentacles then immediately set their targeting sensors onto Mike and before you say 'Dr. Octopus' the tentacles wrapped themselves around onto Mike. They held him in a tight bear hug, and were sending electrical shocks into him.

"AUGH! HELP! GAH! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! WAHH!" Mike yelled but the longer he tried to escape, the more the tentacles were wrapping themselves around him.

Minerva was but a few feet away from her house and looked back at it with a triumphant look on her face.

"Did he really think that I was gonna fall for that old trick? You see, while he was *ahem* 'fixing' the shower, I went outside to check the pipes and when I got to the place, my suspicions were confirmed. Someone did disconnect the water pipes. But I put them back together with the wrench that I 'borrowed' from his toolbox. I finished the job right on time and when he asked where I was. I lied to him by telling him that I was taking the trash. Once he left, I checked the shower and I found a small device hidden inside. I then thought that he should learn a lesson about how dangerous it is to play with dangerous toys. So I took my shower and after that, I put the device back in the shower and took my leave, waiting for him to fall into his own trap." Minerva explained to the audience in a manner that could make Sherlock Holmes to be proud of.

**That's pretty clever, Minerva, very clever**.

"Why, thank you Mr. Author. I'm not just an ordinary breath-taking girl who doesn't know how to take care of herself, you know." she said as she was smiling.

**Indeed you are, which makes me glad to know that there's such an interesting character to write about from such a great series. Along with a character that I can create to bring even more potential for the series. I just feel a little sorry for Mike though. Even though he did bring it upon himself...**

"Well that is his own fault." Minerva commented as she crossed her arms and turned her head upward into a pout. "This is what he's going to get if he's going to try and harm an innocent and defenseless girl."

_**I wouldn't exactly say 'Innocent and Defenseless'...**_

"What was that?" the mink asked with a hint of suspicion and a raised eyebrow as she turned back toward the audience.

**Nothing Minerva! Nothing! Uh... That's All Folks!**

**THE END**

Disclaimers:

Minerva Mink, Newt as well as any other Animaniacs features and contents belong to Warner Bros.

Michael Jameson Fox belongs to **Savvyman52**

This story has been written/Rewritten for entertainment purpose only!

All rights reserved.

Next time on Minerva & Michael:

Episode 3: Nighty Nightmare (After another day of failed attempts to catch Minerva, Mike turns in for the night to for some well deserved rest, but things are not fine and dandy in the dream world)


	3. Episode 3: Nighty Nightmare

**Nighty Nightmare**

**Rewritten by Savvyman52**

**Please leave a comment.**

"See you some other time, Mikey." Minerva said as she was watching the half-burned, electrocuted, and bruised anthropomorphic fox walking away from her tree log house.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mike replied in a voice that emanated both emotions of anger and sadness mixed together. He was a depressing sight to behold.

He took notice that the sun was preparing to set, meaning that this day of trying to capture Minerva had finally came to a close, so he decided to go to his nice and cozy home and get some well-deserved rest that will prepare him for the next day of torture.

Mike was in a real foul mood, not because that he had failed to catch Minerva again, but because of the fact that his reputation as being 'one of the most feared hunters in the forest' had gone down the drain ever since he tried to hunt down Minerva. Everywhere he went, he would see animals pointing their fingers at him and laughing. Ridiculing him by saying things to him like "Hey Michael! If you're such a talented predator, then why can't you catch that mink? Huh?" or "Hey Mike, is it me or are you getting sloppy?". He would even hear mocking notions like "Hey Mike! I heard Minerva is going to hunt you down and show you that you're nothing but a big failure and a disgrace to the Predators' Guild!"

To make matters worse, many members of the Guild were looking at him with expressions rgar ranged from coldness, mistrust, and resentfulness. From being one of the most respected and admired predators of the Guild, Mike had now become one of the most hated and disrespected. All because the members were believing that the Fox was making them look even worse than what Minerva had already done. They were not saluting him, didn't want to talk to him, they acted as if Mike was invisible and didn't even want to hear what he had to say. Things weren't looking well for the nineteen-year-old anthropomorphic fox.

* * *

After walking through the forest, as well as keeping his temper under control after being assaulted by the rain of taunts from the forest residents, Mike had finally arrived upon his home. Which looked to be a giant burrow hill mound with windows, a chimney sticking up from the top, a doorway with doormat, and a mailbox addressed with Micheal's name.

The interior of the burrow was considerably lavished in decor. It bore the look of a normal human house. It was constructed with three floor levels that each bared their own living areas of a home. The First Floor (Middle level): The kitchen that was connected to a dinning area, a living room, a work room, and a garage; The Second floor (Top Level): The (large) Master bedroom with it's own bathroom, two guest/extra rooms, and a laundry room; and the Final level: The basement area for storage with a fully stocked and secured bomb shelter attached.

The kitchen had been furnished with most of the basics that are usually found in a kitchen. Including: a refrigerator, an Oven, and a microwave oven. The Dinning area included a long table with an elegant chandelier hanging over it. The kitchen was also equipped with an island counter that served as both the table and for food/dish storage with drawers that held the kitchen tools and utensils such as knives, forks, spoons, and tablecloths. The cupboards that were built around the top of the kitchen held the pots, plates, cans/boxes of food, and everything that you can find inside kitchen cupboards. There was also a pantry for excess storage. No chance of starving in this room.

The living room, that was located on the opposite section from kitchen and dinning area, had been furnished with a long and comfortable sofa, a large flat screen TV set with a DVD Player wired to it, and a fireplace that was unlit. The walls were decorated with paintings of famous former members of the Guild with a painting right on top of the fireplace that showed a picture of Orlando when he was a trainee along with other senior predators. As well as pictures of Family and friends, of course.

The master bedroom had been furnished with a king sized bed, two nightstands on the upper corners of the bed with lamp atop of each, a small table that had held a personal computer atop of it, and a wardrobe dresser with a mirror connected to it. The bathroom had a large bathtub with the curtains drawn around it, a separate shower surrounded by fog glass, some towels hanging from a rack (**a towel rack**), a medicine cabinet that was stocked with usually findings that it would store (**deodorant, aftershave, toothpaste, a toothbrush, combs & brushes, and Medicines/Medical supplies**) placed next to the stretch mirror above the equal length bathroom counter and double sinks, and a toilet that was stationed between the tub and the bathroom counter.

**I hope that I didn't bore you with the details about Mike's house but don't worry, at least I didn't get to the other rooms (those will be mentioned later in other episodes), the real part of the story will begin shortly.**

"Hey, It's not much, but it's home." Mike explained to the audience.

**'It's not much' He says? This is quite a kingdom you have here. I would love/kill to live in a place like that.**

"Yeah, well, this house was given to me by Orlando as a personal gift for helping him with some important problems. My old home was… well... I'd rather not talk about it... ugh." The fox shuttered at the though. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I want to take a shower and get ready for bed." he finished as he climbed his stairs to the second floor towards his bedroom and closed the door.

After twenty minutes, Mike exited his bathroom wearing a blue bathrobe, and went to the bedroom to put on his pajamas and climbed into his bed.

"Another day, another failed attempt to catch Minerva. maybe tomorrow I'll find a weakness in her luck string and I'll finally catch her. *sigh* Oh well, goodnight Mike, ya old fox..." he said and then put his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

When morning came, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and flapping their wings and the old rooster that always sang at half past seven in the morning had awoken Mike up with his singing performance.

"Ah! Man! That nap sure did it's tri-i-i-*YAWN*-i-ick…" Mike yawned as he threw the sheets off and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he looked into the wide mirror above the sink and started to comb his hair.

"I have a felling that today, I'll finally catch Minerva and then I'll show the world to never underestimate me again. Now that I know exactly what methods she uses to avoid capture, I'll be more prepared this time and not fall for her beauty and charms again! After all, a hunter always learns from his or her mistakes." he said to himself in the mirror, and after finishing combing his hair. He then proceeded to walk off to the bathroom door, but just before he could exit the room, he had heard a voice saying:

"Some hunter you are!"

Mike was thus startled and quickly turned around to see where/who that voice had came from, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"Who said that?" Mike asked, his eyes shifting and looking around the bathroom with nothing seeming to be out of the ordinary.

"I must still be asleep. Uh, a cup of coffee will do me some good…" he calmly said but then he heard it again:

"You couldn't even catch a turtle on shore!"

This time, there was no denying it, Mike had heard something and it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Mike angrily said and pricked up his ears to hear that voice again.

"Look into the mirror and you'll find me…" the mysterious, creepy voice answered.

Mike stepped over to the sink and looked at the mirror. The mirror showed Mike's reflection and everything seemed fine. But then his reflection had done something he hadn't expected. It smiled with an evil grin and spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Mike's spine and into his tail.

"Look at you! You call yourself a hunter? What a laugh! I haven't seen something so pathetic in all my life."

"Who in the name of Mel Brooks are you?" Mike asked in a terrified voice.

"Boy, you sure don't catch on quick, do you? I'm you!" the reflection replied, its eyes starting to shine in a scary manner.

"Wha-what do you mean? I don't understand." Mike said, not looking away from the mirror.

"Let me be more precise. I'm your 'evil side'. That part of your soul that harbors your darkest feelings: such as hatred, jealousy, anger, envy and all those other horrible things and emotions." the reflection said, still having that creepy grin on its face.

"Oh man, I really got to stop watching those paranormal shows on TV. There has to be a logical explanation as to why I'm talking to my evil side in the mirror at 7:30 in the morning. I know! I'll pinch myself and then I'll wake up in my bed and find out that it was just a bad dream!" Mike said to the audience and then pinched his left hand.

"Ouch! Now I'll just close my eyes and when I open them, everything will be ok." Mike exclaimed and closed his eyes. But when he opened them, he saw that he was still in the bathroom and the reflection in the mirror started to laugh like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, this isn't a dream, Michael! It's real!"

"What do you want?" Mike asked with an expression of horror dawning upon his face.

"What I want? That's easy. I want to prove to you that you're nothing but a big wimp, a scaredy cat that couldn't even harm a fly. This is the reason why you fail to catch Minerva. You don't have the guts to hurt her. You're too soft!" the reflection replied in a cold voice.

"That's not true! She's just playing with my feelings and I'm unable to stop her when she does that." Mike said, trying to defend himself.

"You see what I mean? A real predator would feel no pity for her and would use her own weapons against her or hit her where it hurts the most and other gruesome aspects that would put a smile on my face. But, unfortunately, I can't say the same about you! Mr. Fake Hunter!" the reflection said with satisfaction.

"I'm not hearing this!" Mike shouted to the reflection as he brought his hands onto his eyes to block them and deny the words. Even though, deep inside, he knew that the reflection did have a point. There had to be reason why he couldn't catch her, but he never would have thought that he would be the one to blame.

"Oh, but you do, and there's nothing you can do about it! You cannot hide your thoughts and feelings from me Mike! After all, I am a part of you…" the reflection explained to him.

"I'm not listening to you! LA-LA-LA-LAAA!" Mike exclaimed and walked towards the bathroom door once again, but the door slammed itself shut in front of him and locked itself.

"You have to face the truth! You're not a hunter, you're just a little fox that plays with traps and gadgets and always ends up as a big pile of mess! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the reflection laughed menacingly.

"SHUT UP!" Mike yelled and threw a punch at the mirror.

The mirror shattered, pieces of broken glass were jumping outward to the ground and Mike's evil reflection had disappeared. Then a black square appeared in place of where the mirror used to be and began to suck everything into it like a black hole. Mike tried to force the door to open but it was no use. The force that was emanating from the square was so strong that it pulled Mike right into it and then it vanished.

* * *

"Uh, did someone get the license number of that truck that hit me?" Mike said, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in what appeared to be a court hall. He noticed that he was now sitting in a chair and had heavy chains strapped to his wrists and ankles with a heavy collar around his neck.

He lifted his head and looked at the surroundings. There were thousands of people in that place, all wearing purple hooded robes with the hoods draped over their heads. All sitting in the rows of chairs that were located behind him. On his left there was the jury box with other hooded people occupying it. On his sides were two security guards who were looking down at him with an expression of disgust, and in front of him, stood the judge stand that towered over all in the courtroom. To the left of the stand, there was the witness stand but no one was occupying it and to the right, there was a small desk with a typing machine on it. The halls had only a few torches as light sources. But they were not strong enough to light the whole place up.

Mike was scared. What was going on? How did he end up in there? But unfortunately, he had no time to find an answer to the questions because the judge had stepped out from the shadows. He too was wearing a robe with a hood draped upon his face and spoke with a threatening voice.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The members of the jury lifted themselves from their seats and one of them pulled out a patch of paper and began to read:

"We, the jury, find the accused Michael Jameson Fox… GUILTY!"

"Michael Jameson Fox, you have been charged with incompetence and ineptitude in your attempts to catch Minerva Mink, and have given the Predators Guild a bad name! What's worse, you have violated section fifty-six of the Cartoon Law Book and have named yourself as Minerva Mink's main antagonist, when it is clearly stated by Warner Brothers that Newt is the mink's main villain! I now sentence you to life at Wack'Em Asylum without parole! Where you will be under strict supervision by the Wack'Em staff to undergo harsh and lethal testing and procedures. Do you have any last words?" the judge said to the fox.

Mike was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. In fact, he couldn't move his mouth at all because his lips were shut like someone had glued them together.

"The trial is over." the judge said and hit the desk with his gavel. "Guards, take him away!"

The two guards grabbed hold onto Mikes arms, unhooked the chains, and began to drag him towards the exit.

"I'm innocent! I never claim to be Minerva's main antagonist! I'm innocent I tell you, innocent! You've got the wrong guy!" Mike shouted and was actually surprised to see that he was able to talk again. He tried to escape, but the guards were too strong.

The guards were dragging him down a long hallway and Mike had to come up with someway to distract the attention of the guards, so that he could make a run for it. it was then when a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Hey guys, you've got sappening on your uniforms."

"Sappening?" they said simultaneously and let go of Mike to look at their uniforms. "What sappening?"

Mike managed to get away and after making some distance between him and the guards, he turned his head around to call out:

"Nothing! What's happening with you?"

He continued to run down the hallway, which seemed to have no end, to escape the guards. He soon had to stop to catch his breath and instictly looked behind him to see if the guards were still behind him, but was surprised to find that the guards weren't chasing him anymore. Almost as if they had just vanished into thin air.

Then a small white orb appeared a few feet away in front of Michael and spoke with a clear, soothing, and mysterious voice:

"Reach me and you will be able to escape your sentence…"

Mike was at first reluctant to do what this strange orb had said, thinking that it was probably a trap meant to lure him, but he had to find some answers to what was going on and he began to run towards the orb.

Along the way, he heard some mysterious voices that seemed to be emanating from around his head and become louder and louder as Mike was nearing the orb.

_"Well, son, what do you want for Christmas?" an adult male voice said._

_"I don't know, daddy. There are so many toys in the store and I can't make a decide." a child voice answered._

_"You should look for something that catches your eye and write a letter to Santa to bring it to you, sweetie." an adult female voice said._

_"Can I really do that?" the child voice asked._

_"Of course you can." the female voice assured him._

_"Hey Mom! Dad! I think I know what to ask Santa for." a different child voice said._

_"What is it?" the adult male voice asked._

_"I want that action pack figurine of Freakazoid. He's my favorite hero!" child voice number two said._

_"You always like to go freaky, don't ya brother?" child voice number one questioned._

_"Yeah, I sure do! In fact, duty calls and I must save the day. Hellooo Duty! Whoooooossshhh!" child voice number two answered._

_"Haha, come on you two! We have to prepare the Christmas meal and trim the tree." the female voice said._

_"Coming!" the two child voices said in unison and then complete silence._

"Those voices… so familiar…" Mike whispered as he kept running towards the orb, and when he finally reached it, the orb began to glow with such a bright light that Mike needed to cover his eyes with his hands.

* * *

When Mike removed his hands from his eyes, he saw that he was in a vast snowy field that was surrounded by trees covered in snow, and noticed that the mysterious orb had disappeared. The weather wasn't very welcoming either because it began to snow and slowly turned into a full-blown blizzard.

Mike was rubbing his arms and kneeling down in an attempt to keep himself warm. All the while wondering how he got to that forsaken place.

He then heard a weird dinging sound and when he looked towards the direction to where it came, he saw the orb again, floating in mid air across a small distance from Mike's position.

"Reach me and you will escape from this frozen wasteland…" the orb said.

"I think that orb is like a some-sort of teleporter. It would so unprofessional for me to fall for the same trick twice, but still, it's better to go to a different and possibly warmer place than staying here and freeze to death."Mike said and he slowly got on his feet and headed towards the orb. "I think I'll just have to take my chances."

Just then, he heard rustling movement from behind his back and when he turned around to see what it was, he saw that it was coming from a pack of white wolves that were emerging from the forest, all growling and moving menacingly towards Mike.

Mike began to run away but was doing so in slow-motion towards the orb to escape the wolves, but they were closing in on him (**Also in slow motion**) and were just about to pounce on their prey when a terrifying shriek had filled the skies and scared the wolves away. It was a shriek that would give you goose bumps and was piercing to the ears.

Mike looked up and saw a giant, black owl with piercing red eyes that were gleaming in the night sky, and sporting a razor sharp beak and shining claws that could tear through anything.

"You will never escape me, little fox! I'm the one that keeps you awake at night! The evil that haunts every corner of your mind…" the owl spoke with a menacing tone and began to swoop towards Mike.

Mike thought that he was not going to avoid the owl's talons that were slowly drawing closer and closer to him. All he could do as he kept moving in slow motion was to panic and-

"HOLD IT!" Mike yelled and both he and the owl stopped/paused in their tracks in mid-chase.

"Um- excuse me, Mr. Author, but are we through with this Matrix style running? You know I'm capable of running faster than this, and besides, I think that you're just boring the readers with this slow paced story telling."

**OK, I see what your saying, and yeah you're right. This joke has been running a little longer than needed. Heh-heh 'Running' Heh. Alright, you can stop running in slow-motion now.**

"Thank you. Ok, mister 'big scary owl' let's resume." Mike said and was now able to run like an athlete at normal speed. Thanks to his agility, he was able to dodge the strike attacks of the owl and managed to touch the orb without getting hurt.

* * *

Mike was now back in his house, the only difference was that the house was in ruins. The walls were tatters, the paintings and pictures were ripped, tables and chairs had been flipped over and broken, dust and cobwebs were covering the entire place, the windows were shattered and was letting in a draft, the lights were out and everything was engulfed by darkness.

"What happened to my home?!" Mike questioned with no answer to be found.

The orb re-appeared once again, this time near the stairwell that leads to the second floor and spoke again:

"You are getting close to find what you seek. Follow me Michael, and everything shall be revealed…"

"I've had enough with this wild goose chase! Who or what are you and how do you know my name?" Mike angrily asked the orb, but no response came, and it began to float its way up to the second floor.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Mike sighed as he walked to the stairwell and started to climb the stairs to the second floor.

Everything looked the same with the exception of the three unknown and colorful doors with marking numbers of one to five built into the hallway. One of the doors was located at the end of the hallway and the other four ones were positioned in a parallel position, two doors on each side of the hallway.

"I'm hidden in one of the rooms. Find me..." the orb's voice called out.

Mike walked towards the first door on his left and slowly turned the doorknob and took a peak. Inside there was a man, wearing a sky blue business suit with a big head and chin, black hair with a shade of dark blue and was talking with an annoying voice that sounded like a bad Jerry Lewis impersonation.

"I KNOW A PRETTY LADYYYY IN HIGH-HEELED SHOES! OHHH PRETTY LADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mike yelled and slammed the door.

He then tried the first door on his right. What he saw inside was a fat orange dinosaur with blue polka dots. He was wearing a dumb smile on its face and a pair of some freaky eyes. It was Baloney the Dinosaur.

"UHAHUAHUAHUAAA! Would you like to be my friend?" the dinosaur asked with a goofy voice and a waddling movement towards Mike.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike shouted and closed the door and proceeded to the second door on his left. He moved his head a little bit to get a glimpse and saw a beautiful blonde woman wearing a nurse outfit and white high-heeled shoes. She was looking at Mike with her half-closed eyes and was smiling, causing Mike's hormones to go ballistic.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!" Mike said, his eyes turning into hearts and his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

Hello Nurse responded to by blowing the love-struck fox a kiss, which instantly caused the fox to turn into goo upon contact, then she slowly brought her hand onto her shirt and pulled onto the zipper that from her collar. As she was doing so, an ample amount of skin from her breasts were slowly starting to become more and more revealed, this was enough to make Mike reform himself back to normal and his heart beating like mad. When she reached to the point above her rib-cage, she gave the anticipating fox a sly wink, and in one quick motion... She unzipped her entire outfit! (**You can imagine what could be running through the foxes mind at this moment, whilst his blood was quickly shooting up to his face**) But she wasn't showing anything just yet as she still held her uniform close to her to keep her covered. 'Hello Nurse' then proceeded to pull it off, but shockingly, not only did her uniform come off... but also her skin along with it as it call came off and landed on the floor! The result of this had revealed a creature that had feathers instead of skin, claws instead of hands, talons instead of feet, and a beak instead of a mouth. It had yellow eyes glowing upon it's still human face with two large wings spreading out from her back and letting out a terrible high-pitched shriek. The blonde bombshell was now a harpy. (**Which caused all the blood that had flowed into Mikes face to quickly be drained completely.**)

"WHAAAAA?! GOOODBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE, NURSE!" Mike said and quickly shut the door.

After seeing the horrors that were in the first three doors, Mike had a hard time convincing himself to move on and try the two remaining doors to find that mysterious orb. So after calming himself down, he went on to the second door on the right of the hallway.

"I just know that something horrible is going to be beyond this door!" he said to the audience and slowly opened the door. He saw a little redheaded girl with a small blue ribbon on her head who was sitting on a bench with her back facing towards Mike and was playing a violin.

"Ahh, nothing to worry about…" Mike sighted with relief and smiled but then the girl turned around and revealed herself as Elmyra Duff.

"OOOOOOOOH, a cute little fox! I'll take you home where I'll hug you and squeeze you to show how much I love you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around herself in hugging motion with a very goofy expression on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Never mind it's something to worry about!" Mike screamed and slammed the door.

Mike then advanced to the last door, which was the door at the end of the hallway. When he opened it, this door was revealed to being the one to his bathroom, the place where everything in this episode had started. Mike was afraid of what might happen next, but he was no quitter and after taking a deep breath, he managed to summon the courage to continue.

"There's no turning back now, I'm already this close…" Mike said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Mike turned around to face the bathroom, he was surprised to see that the room was no longer a bathroom and had been replaced completely. The orb was now there waiting for him, floating on top of the a table, in what appeared to be a blank empty room that seemed to stretch itself to the edges of the universe.

"All right, this has been one heck of a journey. But It's time to end this merry-go-round once and for all." Mike said and proceeded once again towards the orb and when he touched it, the orb started to spin itself at a fast rate, emanating a strong light and a powerful high sound. Mike had to cover his ears because he couldn't stand the sound. Then the orb, suddenly and without warning, exploded as it was turned into a mist that spread throughout the empty space. Mike couldn't see anything because the mist was very thick, thick enough to cut with a knife, but then he heard something. It sounded like footsteps. But these weren't ordinary footsteps, these were enough to make the ground to shake. Mike was scared beyond words. What giant monstrosity was walking towards him? Will he be able to wake up from this nightmare? What were those mysterious voices that he had heard in that hallway and is there a connection?

"Get on with it!" Mike spoke to the author (**Me**) in an angry voice.

**Alright! Alright!**

Mike was turning his head in every direction to find where the source of those footsteps were coming from but couldn't tell exactly. He knew that those footsteps were getting closer and closer and right before you say "Bigfoot" the fog lifted so sudden and without warning and Mike was able to take a glimpse at the gigantic creature that was in front of him.

Forget about that guy who calls himself Mr. Director, forget about Baloney the dinosaur, Elmyra Duff and Hello Nurse's extreme 'Harpy' makeover. What Mike saw in front of him was something that could put Daryl Hannah out of business and almost gave him a heart attack. Staring down at him with a pleased look on her face was a fifty foot tall Minerva Mink, wearing a red skirt with a black t-shirt and a red jacket.

"Hello Mikey, do you like my new look?" she asked him, putting her left hand on her hip and tossing her hair back with her right one like she was posing for a modeling industry.

"Homina-homina-homina!" Mike babbled without control.

"*giggle* I'll take that as a compliment." Minerva said, still looking down at him with her mesmerizing eyes.

Upon realizing that he was seeing Minerva at such a gigantic size, Mike backed away from her, the thought of not knowing what Minerva planned to do with him sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, what's the matter, Mikey? Afraid of the big-bad mink?" she questioned him in a cooing voice, looking at him like a cat does to a mouse.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing in my dream?" Mike asked her nervously, not taking his eyes off this giant beauty.

" *sigh* Oh, you know how it is. When a man sees me for the first time, he won't be able to stop thinkiing about me, and even starts to have fantasies in his dreams with me in them. That's kinda creepy, icky, and a little perverted but there is nothing I can do about them. It's just in your manly nature to have fantasies about breathtaking girls such as myself. Like I keep singing about before, 'it's harder than you think to be a gorgeous mink'. And since you know me, it was only natural for you to have a dream about me sooner or later." she answered with a big grin on her face.

"What are you going to do to me? Stomp on me with your feet? squeeze me like a tube of toothpaste until my insides are out?!" Mike asked her, fearing of what she might answer.

Minerva laughed and lowered herself to take a closer look at the poor, unfortunate, little fox that was quivering and shaking with fear.

"HAHa- *giggle* Oh, I would never do such horrible things to you! Even though you are kinda annoying and persistent in your futile and pointless attempts to catch little old me, but I'm not that cruel." the giant mink giggled. "Besides, you're so cute when you're this small, I just feel the need to play with you like I did with my toy dolls when I was a little girl. Even though, while I'm a big girl now and may be considered to being too old for such things, I can still play some childhood games if I want." she cooed and reached out her right arm towards the fox to grab him.

Mike realized this and attempted to make a run for it, but Minerva's reflexes were too quick for him and she managed to grab him before he could make a move. She then sat down and looked down at Mike with a smile that clearly meant bad news for him, who was trying to break loose from her grip.

"Oh look! My own, little Michael doll. Hmm, I wonder what should we play? I know! How about dress-up?" she said, giggling.

That was the last straw for Mike. Hadn't this nightmare gotten out of hand? Hadn't he suffered enough? And now, Minerva was going to put him to wear dresses and miniskirts?! She's also likely to give him makeup? This madness has to stop!

"THAT"S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" his brain exclaimed so loud, that it was able to make Mike overcome his fears and begin shouting at Minerva.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU GIANT MINK! I'VE BEEN CHASED BY WOLVES AND AN OWL CREATURE IN A SNOWY FIELD! I'VE SEEN HORRORS THAT COULD MAKE EVEN THE WARNER SIBLINGS CRY AND TREMBLE, AND I'VE JUST ESCAPED FROM A PUNISHMENT THAT IS WORSE THAN DEATH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'LL CRUSH ME, SWALLOW ME, THROW ME AWAY, OR ANYTHING ELSE! BECAUSE I'M NO LONGER GOING TO BE AFRAID OF YOU OR ANY OTHER MONSTROSITIES THAT MIGHT COME AFTER ME! I AM MICHAEL JAMESON FOX! NOT SOME TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH, AND I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!"

Minerva was astounded to hear such things that were coming from the small fox in her hands, which was becoming feistier and tried again to escape her.

"Oh poo, and here I really wanted to have some fun, but if you want me to put you down... so be it then." she said with a disappointed tone and had dropped Mike like a sack of puppies.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Mike awoke with a scream that could be heard for miles. He was looking at his surroundings and saw that he was in his bedroom, lying on his bed and he concluded that it was just a bad dream. He then wiped the sweat off his forehead, rubbed his eyes and waited for his heart rate that could only be rivaled by the ticking of the clock on his nightstand to calm down.

"Ugh... I really hate that mink…" Mike groaned to the audience and resumed his nap.

**THE END**

**Disclaimers:**

**Minerva Mink, HelloNurse, Elmyra Duff, Freakazoid, Mr. Director, Baloney the Dinosaur which is a parody of Barney the Dinosaur as well as any other Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Freakazoid features, characters and contents belong to Warner Bros and their respective owners and creators.**

**Michael Jameson Fox belongs to Savvyman52**

**This story has been (re)written for entertainment purpose only!**

**All rights reserved.**

**Next time on Minerva & Michael:**

**Episode 4: When two hunters meet (Mike once again tries to catch Minerva. However this time, he's got some rather unpleasant company to deal with before he can accomplish his task!)**


End file.
